An Unexpected Crush
by CheesieDaFluteGal
Summary: Briella is first chair, 2nd flutist and she ends up falling for someone in band that she does not expect. Will this crush lead her to trouble, or will they end up together? still being worked on, shall have more up soon! R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

Note: I did not make up marching band. The names have been changed to protect the innocent. Based on a true story.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Hello! My name is Briella Lindsey Scotts. I suppose you can say I'm somewhat of a band geek. Here's my story...  
  
I walked into the band room for 3rd period on the first day of school of my sophomore year. What kind of feelings that led to, I had no idea at that point. To me, it was just a regular day of band. It wasn't until a couple of weeks later....  
  
"Mr. Johnson, can I talk to you for a minute?" I said. I was about to confess to him that I wanted to be a band teacher.  
  
"Sure, anything." He replied.  
  
I could tell he's there for me no matter what I have to tell him. He turned to look at me, and his blue eyes held me captive. Suddenly I felt something I had never felt before. I opened my mouth, but no words came out. I felt like such an idiot, standing there in his office, wanting to talk to him about this, but couldn't. Finally, something came out.  
  
"Band teacher." I blurted.  
  
"Yes, I am a band teacher..." he said with a confused look on his face.  
  
"Uh...uh...I wanted to l...l...let you know that I want to be a band teacher."  
  
"Really? Well, all I have to say is, whatever your heart tells you to do? Go for it. I'll be here for you if you need anything at all."  
  
"Thank you so much." I smiled and walked out.  
  
I wanted so bad to run up to him and give him a huge hug, but I didn't. I continued to my seat, 1st chair, 2nd Flute, in the front row. I don't think I've enjoyed being in the front row more than now. Today I had the hardest time trying to follow the music because all I wanted to do was look into his wonderful blue eyes.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Note: Ok, so I've decided they are going to end up together....but how, when, and where...is still a mystery....*dum dum dum* 


	2. Chapter 2

[The Next Day]  
  
I wait for my friend, Trisha, to arrive in the band room during TAP. (TAP being Tutorial Academic Period and lasts only about a half hour, basically Study Hall.)  
  
The bell rings to signal that TAP has started. Five minutes later, Trisha arrived. "You sure are acting strange..." she told me as I continued to pace in front of Mr. Johnson's office window.  
  
"What do you mean?" I questioned her.  
  
"Why are you pacing? Are you nervous about something?"  
  
"Oh no, n...n...not at all." I can't tell her that I've fallen for my teacher. She'll lecture me on how wrong it is, and what consequences it will lead to.  
  
"Yes you are. I can tell."  
  
Mr. Johnson walks out of his office...  
  
"Hello, Mr. Johnson" I said. Wearing the biggest grin ever.  
  
"Hello. How are you doing today?" He asked.  
  
"Oh, fine. You?" I could tell I was blushing more and more and more, with every move he made.  
  
"I'm doing pretty good myself. I went golfing yesterday afternoon with Mr. Harshman." He looked at me and smiled before returning to his task. (Mr. Harshman being his brother-in-law and band teacher with our rival school.)  
  
"That's pretty cool. I've always wanted to learn how to play golf. I watch it all the time. I just don't have anyone to teach me." I confessed.  
  
"Hmm, I'll have to take you out to the range sometime then, won't I?"  
  
"Uh huh." I nodded. "I better go to get some breakfast though. I'll be back, you know, since 3rd period is next."  
  
"Alrighty. See you in a few." He said. I turned around to my friend again.  
  
"Did you know you were blushing when you were talking to Mr. J.?"  
  
"Was I?" I tried to deny it as we walked out of the band room towards the cafeteria.  
  
"Uh, yeah." She said to me. I just knew that she was suspicious about it. My only hope was that she hadn't figured it out yet.  
  
Trisha and I walk back down through the B-hall until we arrived at the doors of the F-court. She decided to go to her Biology class.  
  
"Okay, I'll see you at lunch!" I said, waving as I open the door labeled F5.  
  
I walk into the hallway between Mr. Johnson's office, the door to the band room, the door to the orchestra room, and Mr. Adamo's office. I take in a large sniff because that smell just reminds me of band. I continue on into the band room. I hurry and shove the last piece of cinnamon roll in my mouth as I proceed into Mr. Johnson's office.  
  
"Shall I get started on filing these pieces of music?" I ask anxiously.  
  
"Sure, go right ahead." He said as he handed me the catalog. My hand grazed his and quickly I pulled mine away. With his right index finger, he signaled for me to come closer. I was hesitant at first, but then proceeded.  
  
"Yes?" I said, not to sure of what was going to happen.  
  
"You look like you need a hug." Mr. Johnson replied.  
  
I nodded and threw my arms around him and stood there in his embrace for what seemed like hours, but was only for a few seconds. I let go and continued with what I was doing.  
  
An awkward silence had fallen. I wasn't sure if I should say anything, but I spoke up anyway.  
  
"Uh, Mr. Johnson?"  
  
"Yes, Briella?"  
  
"Was there, uh, a reason why, you, uh, wanted to, uh, hug me?" I was stuttering because of the fact that I wanted him to know that I had fallen for him so badly, but also I didn't want him to know, since he is about 30 years older than me.  
  
"Of course there was." He said. "I am, uh, sort of, uh, attracted, uh, to you, and, uh, I just hope, uh, that now you, uh, won't report this as, uh, sexual harassment."  
  
I was completely relieved and started cracking up.  
  
"What?" he questioned.  
  
"You sounded almost like Bill Clinton when you said that." I said during a break in between laughs, but then snorted. "Uh...heh heh. Mr. Johnson can I tell you something?"  
  
"Sure, anything." He assured me again, just as he did yesterday.  
  
"I, um, how should I put this...kind of developed feelings for you yesterday. I don't know how, but when I looked into your crystal blue eyes, I felt something. Something I haven't felt before. I have to admit, it scared me, but now...I'm okay with it." Gosh, how could I have been so stupid, I just spilled my heart to him...a teacher...my band teacher.  
  
"Really?" he said.  
  
"Yeah." I whispered, too bashful to speak up. I kept my head down as I continued sorting music on the table next to his desk.  
  
"What? I didn't hear you. Could you repeat that?" he asked.  
  
"I said, 'Yeah.'" I repeated.  
  
TAP ended. I stopped sorting through music, but only temporarily. I walked with him out of his office with his hand on my lower back. I proceeded to my seat and began to take out my instrument. Band went on as normal, with our usual 20 minute break in the middle of the period. During that time he invited me to walk down to the office with him to pick up the stuff from his box. So, being me and knowing that we shared something now, I tagged along.  
  
"Geez Mr. Johnson, do you have to walk so fast?" I said while I was trying to catch my breath.  
  
"Call me Dave, will ya? And yes, I do have to walk this fast. Haha." He told me.  
  
"Well, could be nice and maybe slow down a little." I begged as I was practically running after him.  
  
"Oh, alright..." He started to walk slower.  
  
I was finally able to catch up to him, and we began to walk side by side. He reached down and grabbed my hand. Our fingers became intertwined. I couldn't help but to look at him and smile. I reached up with my other hand and ran my fingers through his blondish-grey hair. He looked at me and smiled, and before I knew it, we were back at the entrance to the band room. I let go of his hand and proceeded through the door. 


End file.
